


Hatred Is A Strong Word

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e11, Recovery, Supportive Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to hate someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred Is A Strong Word

Kurt is turning the pages of the magazine to find an article Blaine will like to hear him read when Blaine sighs.

Deeply and loudly and heavily, and it pulls on Kurt’s heartstrings like a hook in a fish’s mouth.

“What’s wrong?” he asks immediately. “Do you want something for the pain or–”

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” 

Blaine’s voice is soft and he slurs a bit, but Kurt is used to it by now.

It’s his words that shock him.

“Hate?” he repeats and Blaine turns his head to look at him.

Today he’s wearing the [eye patch ](http://www.eyepatches.com/images/Rainbow.jpg)Britanny got him, and it’s a bit distracting, the rainbow contrasting with the frown on Blaine’s face and the tight line of his mouth.

“I really, really want to hate Sebastian,” Blaine says, his eye darting back to his hands on top of his fleece blanket, “I do.”

“But?”

Kurt comes to sit on the bed to put his hand on top of Blaine’s.

“But as much as I … despise him, and his ethics, and his cowardice, i can’t hate him.”

Kurt sighs.

“It’s okay,” he says, lifting their joined hands to kiss Blaine’s knuckles, pressing them against his cheek, “you don’t have to hate him.”

_I’ll do it for us both._


End file.
